Old Habits
by deadliving
Summary: 20 years after the main plotline of HTF, Cub decides to reunite the gang for the holidays. Sequel to Laichzeit!
1. ELY

**This story is too cleche, but oh well.**

**This takes place long after the basic story line of 'Laichzeit'.**

**If you did not read Laichzeit, this is what you need to know;**

**Lifty made a suicide bombing in HTT, killing Pop, himself, Mime, and Cro-Marmot, forever. Russell and Fritz were bisexual rapists, Handy is a necrophiliac clinging to his dead wife, Flaky is Cub's biological mother, Evil Flippy is infatuated with saving his long dead brother and Flaky (despite both leaving the area years ago), and Nutty is now addicted to sex, candy, and heroin. **

**It gives hints as to what happens next in 'Laichzeit', which I need to work on.**

Cub trots slowly through the snow, staring into each storefront window. He remembers when The Mole used to stand and collect money for the salvation army. He permanently retired after Lifty's Bomb, and no one stands there. His dad died in the bomb, and he was raised in joint custody, shared between Flippy and Disco Bear. The town died with the smoke from the bomb. Most left to for better work, or to escape horrible memories. Those who stayed are bitter, and uncaring. Even with Lumpy as a compitent sheriff, the rule of the gun topped the Law.

He passed the residential areas, peering into the windows. He was looking into Nutty's House. The wallpaper was falling down in strips, and the house was dark and devoid of valuable items. Nutty was lying in newspaper, still suffering withdrawl. He opens his eyes and charges at the window, and Cub fled.

Cub stops, panting, glancing around. He realizes where he is standing, next to the destroyed apartments, and runs away. Evil Flippy shot anyone who was near the apartments, still fearing after 16 long years that his brother and wife were still alive in the rubble. Trying to protect them.

Flaky's house was very familiar. He didn't live with her anymore but he always loved dropping by his mother's house. There was rarely anyone home though. Flaky was visiting her son, Flipper, in jail. Red and Tierney were both in college. And of course, he lived on his own.

Life in Happy Tree Town was much more bitter than in his childhood. His older friends used to play at the playground near Sniffles's house. Now, Nutty and other drug addicts stalked among the equipment. Lumpy once was an active over acheiving go-getter. He couldn't lift any child any more. Russell occasionally came to the city's port, but spent most of his time back at sea, visiting his friend and wife's graves. Handy was clinically insane, isolated from the others by a sea of rubble, clinging to his wife's corpse for happiness and companionship. Petunia and her child only came back to give money to Nutty for support. Disco Bear decided to abandon Disco, for it reminded him of his dead brother. Fritz was normal Fritz, but, because of the shock of almost killing Cub, he stopped talking. Skippy turn towards a more pessemistic outlook on life, but still never stopped talking. Splendid was still a major authority in the town, but he wasn't able to do what he needed, and that was be socially accepted as a hero. Toothy and Cuddles left, but Giggles stayed, fearing the worst for her old friends. In the least, it was hell compared to his amazing childhood.

The empty streets just filled his heart with dread. The holidays were here, but Cub had no family to celebrate it. If he could, he'd rewind the clock to before Nutty and Petunia experienced 'Laichzeit', he would.

He looked up, a grin sliding across his face, an idea brewing inside.

** Sort of an introduction into Cub's new life post-spawning time.**

**Review, even if you hate it!**

**Joe and William**


	2. VOO

**A New Chapter? WTF?**

**You haven't updated it since you put it up!**

**Well, I didn't take it seriously for the most part, and I didn't update it before the Holidays were over.**

**Now after Halloween, the Holiday season is kicking into gear, and so is this story. **

**Enjoy chapter two of Old Habits.**

Fritz was not a drug addict like Nutty but always slept outside in the snow out of paranoia. He strummed on a crappy worn out acoustic guitar, with Nutty sitting in the snow next to him, singing. Cub couldn't help but throw a coin to the two. It goes into the air spinning, and the two watch it go on it's downward arch. Both leap for it, with Nutty grabbing it first. He giggles waiting for a coin to be handed to Fritz, to take it. Upon seeing this, Cub shakes his head.

Cub hands Fritz a coin, and a pocket knife. "Take care." he says, walking away. Fritz unsheathes the knife, smiling sinisterly at Nutty.

Cub keeps on walking to his home just near the Veldrome. Out from the Alleyway stepped a Pink Kinkajou and A Green Racoon with a Fedora. Their sly grins hid the grimmace that accompanied their lucrative buisiness.

"Hey Cub, you sure you want to try a sample? Purest stuff ever!" says Shifty. He lied well enough, his evil words almost overflowed with the milk of human kindness.

"No! I'm not going to try any of it." Cub proclaims in a stark voice that even the persuasive Shifty would admire. Cub steps around Shifty only to be stopped by his pink companion.

"Oh no, senior. We're not taking no for an answer." Spanky grins. Cub's eyes opened wide when he heard the sound of Shifty unsheathing a crowbar from his marsupiam. Cub turns to try to block it, when it strikes him in the upper arm. The Bear went down upon his knees, and the Kinkajou restrains him. Shifty lefts the crowbar once again to strike, and Cub closes his eyes.

Instead of the excruciating pain of death, Cub was met with Shifty's scream. He opens his eyes, and sees the blade of a knife jutting through Shifty's wrist. It is pulled out and blood exploded from the wound. While Cub was disgusted at the bloodbath, but thankful it asn't his.

Spanky runs away, and Shifty pulls the knife from his hand, and retreats tot he alleyway from whence he came.

Cub turns to see his rescuer, A Green beaver with fucked up teeth, all arranged in a smile.

Cub returns the smile. "Thank you, Fritz."

Family sticks up for each other. Family is what they needed, and what Cub hoped to give back this Christmas.

**New Poll, thank you those who already voted!**

**Goodnight, and Review.**

**Or I sodomize your local cats.**


	3. EVU

**Kraftwerk PWNS!**

**Warning: This chapter will be more than a bit Lewd...**

**It's 'Laichzeit''s sequel afterall.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone, in the Hellish World of Americaland!**

Cub didn't like Nightclubs of the Big City. The Mole rambled on about his time sneaking through the dirty underbelly of society in the good ole' Days. Then again, he would also ramble about killing every HTF atleast once.

But Cub was here because of Venus. That was the name of Nutty and Petunia's child. Her name fit in well with the other women in this place, Chasey Lain and Khira Krupse-Lindemann and Penny Pucci. She was a Dancer. Earlier in his life, he might have very well thought of this as the exact action that lead to the Bomb. But now, Sex drove his life as it did everybody's at his age. The Main attraction for his Spawnmachine were Nightclubs.

There, she danced around in revealing clothes, spinning aroud the pole, legs flailing above her head. Cub watched with unbroken attention, and he suddenly felt warm all over. He knew by the time he would be able to speak to her, he'd have a boner longer than an Armadillo's. She spun around the pole once more, antagonizing the horny men below with cleavage. One, a Green Otter with a sailor's uniform, reached out to grab at her, and she slapped it away. She then wagged her finger in a playful manner, mouthing 'no'.

"Vloek!" He shouts.

The Disgruntled Sailor leapt up on stage, smashing a beer bottle in half, grumbling in Dutch.

"Domme Hoer!" He shouts, raising the Bottle over his head. Cub elbows through the crowd, grabbing the Otter by the Tail. The Sailor spins around, bringing the razor edge of the bottle to his upper arm. Cub recoils at the bite of the bottle, but swings his arm into the green otter's nose. Blood squirts out like a fountain, and the enraged Sailor barks some more in Dutch. But, he drops the bottle and flees into the darkness. His green eyes glow as he mumble incomprehensible Dutch.

Cub breathes a sigh of relief, and Venus sighs as well. The two had met once, or twice during their lives, and Venus didn't know exactly who he was. "Thank you." she uttered, pushing a stray hair out of her eyes. She was a Stick-thin Squnk with turquoise fur, and eyes like her mother. Her Breasts also resembled her Mother's, something that made memories of Cub's childhood 'experiences' re-emerge.

He'd be disgusted if anyone else said this, but here he was, asking the Child of a Former 'lover' "How much?"

Venus gave a disappointed look, expecting more from someone who had just rescued her from an Angry Dutch Sailor (WTF?). But those questions accompany her certain job.

She sighs, "Just give me a check when we get there," she says, obviously dissatified with the Heroic man before her.

She leads him off stage, and he leads her to his car. She wasn't as sarcastic as her mother, but certainly disillusioned, with knights in shining armor saving them from Rapists. The Car ride was quiet for a few blocks.

Venus sighed. "How big are you?" she asks.

Cub stares at her body momentarily before turning his eyes back to the road, and responding in a monotone, flat voice "Foot long."

She snickers. "Kind'a short for a bear."

Cub playfully frowns, "Long for a Porcupine hybrid, wouldn't you think?"

Venus smiles "I didn't know porcupine hybrids looked so much like bears."

Cub laughs " 'Got some bear blood in there too, my Dad's a Grizzly."

"My Mother was abused by a Grizzly Bear." Venus mutters, as if he wasn't to hear what she said.

Cub cracks his neck, feigning toughness. "Why don't we turn on some Music?" Cub says, pressing a button on the Dashboard.

"_ZUCHTZEIT!" _a Bass German Voice Shouted. "Tsookttsite" was truly what it sounded like, Especially the Way Homeotic Fry sang it. The Band wasn't Cub's favorite, But Flippers listened to them everyday. Apparently 'Zuchtzeit' Meant 'Breeding Time'.

The synthesized strings played a distraught, Disheartened melody, while the Guitars blasted a deep but happy tone. This contrast was one of the many reasons Cub despised the Band.

The Voice switched from German to English. _"The Man disappeared on the wind! ZUCHTZEIT!"_

_"The Woman fled with the Seas! ZUCHZEIT!"_

_"Das Children have spread 'cross the Earth! ZUCHTZEIT!"_

_"And I am finally left alone..."_

_"ZUCHZEIT!"_

Cub glanced over at Venus, who appeared to enjoy the song. Cub had to ask, "What the Hell is this song about?"

Venus glares at him. "If you must know, It's about the Joys and Sorrows accompanying Sex."

"What about the Last Part? With the Tsookttsite?"

"In the End, Sex is rarely Worth it. Men are afraid of Comitment, Women are afraid of Rejection, Children will take over your life, and in the end, you are lonely." Venus says, almost barking at the Bear. She knew the Hate and Suffering Love brought, as did he. But She knew it through Personal experience.

Cub saw bruises upon her arms. Obviously this was caused by her more Abusive Clients.

The Car parked in a dark Alley, were nobody could hear screaming. Cub took out his check book and wrote out a check for Venus.

He then grabbed her shoulder with a stern hand. Venus began sweating. Stern hand meant Violent Sex in this trade. Instead of exposing his Masculinity to the Squnk, he handed her the Check.

"Your building is just across the street. Don't let me see you in a Nightclub again."

Venus looks down at the Check. €500, impressive. "Really? You don't have to. We haven't gotten down to Business." She asks.

"I don't want the Business." Cub says sternly. Cub opens the Passenger door. "Tell Your Mother Cub gave you this."

Venus exits the car, and Crosses the Street. She enters the Apartment building, only just looking back at Cub and his car.

Cub drives away to the Suburban Town he called home. 'Zuchtzeit' repeated in his head. Sex isn't evil in Pure form. It is the Life blood of Biological processes, and a Social Binding Tool. But If used in the wrong way, it ruins lives.

Cub never felt better after a trip to a nightclub. Usually for different reasons than now. Now He felt the Sting of the Real World.

**On a personal note, I feel Sex is Power. Sex can be used harmfully as well as beneficially. SpawningTime!**

**Be safe, Happy, and Panicky Redundant.**

**And Flame. (or Review)**


End file.
